A thermoplastic elastomer composition having excellent balance of air permeation resistance and flexibility, which comprises a specific thermoplastic resin matrix and a specific elastomer component dispersed as a discontinuous phase in a specific thermoplastic resin matrix. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 08-259741.
It is also known that a high content of an elastomer component in a thermoplastic elastomer composition can be accomplished by adjusting the melt viscosity of the thermoplastic resin component (ηm), the melt viscosity of the elastomer component (ηd), and the difference of solubility parameters of the elastomer component and thermoplastic resin component (ΔSP) such that ηm, ηd and ΔSP satisfy a specific relationship, thereby to obtain a thermoplastic elastomer composition with improved flexibility and excellent gas permeation resistance. In addition, a pneumatic tire manufactured using the thermoplastic elastomer composition as an air permeation preventive layer is known. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-25375.
Furthermore, a thermoplastic elastomer composition is known which comprises a thermoplastic elastomer comprising a thermoplastic resin as a continuous phase and a rubber composition as dispersed phases, and a barrier resin composition dispersed in flat phases in the thermoplastic elastomer, which has improved gas permeation resistance as well as flexibility, oil resistance, cold resistance, and heat resistance. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-114840.
Furthermore, a thermoplastic elastomer composition obtained by blending an acid anhydride-modified ethylene-based polymer with an aliphatic polyamide resin modified with lamellar silicate is also known. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-160024.
Citation List
Patent Literature    [PTL1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 08-259741    [PTL2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-25375    [PTL3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-114840    [PTL4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-160024